


Melt Beneath Your Touch

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, abby is ace!, but like still being homoromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: abby isn't interested in sex, but she likes how holtzmann falls apart when she touches her- requested by anonymousOkay so it kind of got off topic a little, and it kinda deals more with asexuality and how she and Holtz deal with that, but I tried!! Thank you so much<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> abby isn't interested in sex, but she likes how holtzmann falls apart when she touches her- requested by anonymous
> 
> Okay so it kind of got off topic a little, and it kinda deals more with asexuality and how she and Holtz deal with that, but I tried!! Thank you so much<3

Her eyes were so blue, so full of love and full of lust, and there was a light behind her eyes that said she understood. Their foreheads touched and Abby whispered to Holtz, “Thank you for understanding.”

It happened early on in their relationship; Abby had always been asexual and the love she felt for Holtzmann couldn’t change that. The idea of sex had always made her uneasy, even with someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Abby watched Holtz across the lab, tinkering with the proton packs and talking to Erin. It was no secret that Holtz occasionally flirted with Erin, making Abby jealous and question their relationship. Abby strutted over, hoping to catch Holtz’s attention.

“… and if I reverse this right here…” Holtz didn’t look up from the invention, flipping a switch and causing the pack to turn on, “…boom, double the power and double the accuracy.” Holtzmann smirked at Erin, making Abby even more jealous. Abby linked her arm with Holtz’s, looking down at the invention.

“Good job sweetie, but why do we need that much power?” It felt like 1,000 volts had been sent from where Abby was touching her. Little bumps covered Holtz’s skin, making her hair stand on end. Abby bit her lip to keep from smiling too big; she knew she could always make Holtzmann melt beneath her touch.

“Well, I mean, more ghosts more power, right?” Both of them looked at Erin who awkwardly half smile half grimaced and put a little fist up. 

“That’s right, because we are definitely growing a bigger clientele ever since Kevinpocalypse happened,”Holtz slid her hand down Abby’s arm to her pam and interlaced their fingers. Abby and Erin laughed lightly at Holtz’s nickname for the event in New York. She was right; there had been a flood of calls about apparitions all over the city since then.

“Hey Erin! Do you still want me to teach you how to use snapchat? Cuz I gotta go help my uncle soon,” Patty hollered up the fireman’s pole.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there!” Erin shifted some papers until she found her cell phone, grabbing it and quickly rushing down the stairs. Holtzmann looked at Abby with a lazy smile and droopy eyes.

“You know, you’re way too distracting to have around,” she said, Abby smiling a little bit.

“If you didn’t have me around, who would make sure you didn’t light yourself on fire all the time?” Abby said, looking deeply at Holtz, thinking about the times she flirted with Erin. Holtz’s face immediately fell, and she kept switching her gaze from one eye to the other.

“What? What is it? Are my hands sweaty?” She asked quickly, and Abby leaned in and kissed her, making Holtz’s whole body release it’s tension. 

“I just need to know that I’m the only one that can make you fall apart like that,” Abby said shyly, looking away. It wasn’t like her to be quiet like this, she always said what was on her mind,”I want to make sure that Erin doesn’t make you feel like that.”

Holtzmann put a finger below Abby’s chin and made her look up into her eyes.

“Babe, you’re the only one who’s ever made me feel like that, nothing can change that. I’m sorry that sometimes it seems like I flirt with Erin,” Abby threw her arms around Holtz’s neck, sending shudders down her spine,”But the way I feel about her is nothing like the way I feel right now.”


End file.
